Death Tide
by DSCWin
Summary: "A red sky at morning, sailors take warning," the Winchesters are in Massachusetts trying to solve a case where victims had seen a ghost ship hours before drowning. Now they must solve the mystery before more people are killed. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**It's going to be a while before I can keep updating this story. But please read and comment. Supernaturals story of "Red Sky at Morning" episode and characters belong to the rightful owners. The only one they don't own is Christina which belongs to me.**

Chapter One

The darkened streets of Sea Pines, Massachusetts was broken with the roar of a black Chevrolet Impala. Inside remained silent until Dean Winchester broke the silence by turning to his brother Sam making their younger sister, Christina jump as she was busy reading a file that held their current case.

"I've been waiting since Maple Springs." Dean's voice was calm which his siblings meant he was wanting answers to his unasked questions. "Sam, you got something to tell me?"

Sam turned and looked at his older brother, whose green eyes showed no emotion other then a silent plea. "Uh..." Sam started glancing in the back at his sister who kept her face down and in the folder. "It's not your birthday." Sam said knowing that his older brothers birthday was not for another few months.

"No." Dean said looking back at the road. "Try again."

"Uh...Happy Pruim" Sam chuckled when Dean shook his head. "Come on you got to give me more, dude. I'm basically drowning-"

"How about you explain why the Colt is missing a bullet." The tension in the Impala stiffened making Sam shift and his sister to close the folder. "I mean, I know that I didn't do it. I'm sure as Hell Christy didn't shoot one off." Dean saw Sam turn and glare at his sister who fought to keep her head down. "So unless you're shooting some evil beer bottles..."

"Dean," Sam started his voice soft yet forceful enough to be heard.

"You went out after her. That crossroads demon didn't you?"

"You told him?" Sam yelled behind him.

"I had to Sam!" Christina said slamming the folder closed and leveled her eyes with her brother's. "You know I can't keep a secret like that for long." Sam glared ahead ignoring his sister's cries for forgiveness.

"Sam I'm glad she broke down and told me." Dean sighed Christina had lowered her head and went back to the folder. "So tell me, did you get rid of my contract?"

"If I had would you be a lot less angry with me?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged. "But no. The crossroad demon that I spoke to said that the contract was being held by someone else."

"So that justifies putting one of the very rare colt bullets into them?"

"She asked for it." Sam grumbled and Dean sighed and shook his head. He hates how stubborn his little brother was. "Not going to apologize to you Dean. You're our brother. I'm at least trying to save your life." His words had a deeper cut then he intended on his sister.

"Not saying this conversation is over but let's get our minds on this case shall we?" He snapped his fingers and his sister's head moved in between them, more closer to Dean then Sam, and pulled open the folder.

"Shelia Case," her voice was shaking. "Found dead in her home by her Aunt. COD was drowning."

"What makes it a case for us?" Dean asked.

"Because she drowned in the shower." Christina answered and Dean nodded.

 **~Death Tide~**

Sam, Dean and Christina sat in a lovely home while their witness, Gertrude Case, sat holding a photo of the victim but she was looking directly at Sam. Her eyes were filled with the twinkle of lus that made Christina bite her bottom lip to stop from laughing out loud.

"But I don't underatand," she said fluttering her eyes suductively towards Sam who looked to be completely ignoring her advances but Chriatina and Dean could see that he was trying to stay professional in his fake FBI attire. "I already went with this with the other detectives."

"Well, I understand that Ma'am," Dean said happy he wasn't in Sam's shoes. "You see we're with another department and the boys back in the station want to make sure our partners at the Sheriff's Department didn't miss anything."

"Oh, well of course,"Gertrude said giving Sam a sideways glance.. "I'd hate to disappoint the police services. Ask away Agent." She said giving Sam a stare that made Christina clear her throat in order to hide the smile she was spreading across her face.

"Mrs. Case..." Sam started only to be interrupted by Gertrude.

" _Ms._ Case," she said reaching a hand to grip Sam's knee which made Dean smile. "Please."

"Okay, M-Ms. Case you were the one who found your niece correct." Gertrude nodded slowly her eyes locking in Sam's tightly. "And the cause of Death was?"

"Drowning. Which was odd because how can one drown in the shower?" There was seduction in her voice which was making Sam uncomfortable Dean and Christina shot a quiet look blocking the laughter by coughing at the discomfort of their brother.

"Our point exactly." Dean said smiling.

"What was Shelia's behavior before she passed away?" Christina asked pulling out a pad of paper and tilted it towards Sam who looked and had the look of annoyance as she had written in large letters. **'Want her number? ;-)'**.

"Well, Sheila claimed she had seen something like a ghost ship. But I'm not sure why I'm saying this. Alex told me that her death was over. The she was at peace."

"Alex?" All three Winchesters asked at once. "Who's Alex?"

"Just a nice young kid who wants to bring comfort to my life." Gertrude looked over at Sam stroking his knee ever so gently. "Just like I still need after the loss of my little Sheila."

"Ms. Case I want to thank you for your time." Christina said standing up which Dean and Sam quickly followed. "May we get your number in case we find something more about your niece's death?" Sam shot daggers from his eyes as Gertrude happily wrote down her number and handed the paper to Christina. "Thank you for your time and I'm sorry for your loss."

 **~The Death Tide~**

The sun was shining as the Winchesters walked down the boardwalk past large yachts and fishing boats. "I can't believe you did that." Sam grumbled crumpling the piece of paper with Gertrude's number and shoved it in his jacket pocket. "You can be a real bitch you know that?"

"Calm down Sammy," Christina said squinting at the sun reflecting off the water as they stood and watched as boats moved in and out of the dockyard. "So Sheila spots something off of in the horizon then turns up dead in her shower."

"What do you think?" Dean asked with a shrug. "Should we find this Alex fellow and see what he knows?"

"You think we're dealing with another hunter?" Sam asked as they started to walk towards the parking lot near the docks.

"I think we should see if Alex knows what Sheila saw before she bellied up in the shower." Dean said and froze at the top of the stairs his keys getting pulled out of his jacket. All three of them were confused at the empty parking lot. "Is this where I parked the car?" He asked he quickly checked the meter and saw they still had plenty of time before it had expired.

"Yeah." Sam answered while Christina walked to the empty slot and bent down. A expired lotto ticket was in the middle of the slot and she looked like she was about to throw up. "Did you feed the meter?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I did." Dean was starting to get understandably angry as he walked back and forth his hands down at his sides. "Someone stole my car..." He said low at first. "Someone stole my car!" He stomped towards the sidewalk making people who were near them turn to look at the hysterical man in the suit. "SAM SOMEONE STOLE MY CAR!"

"Dean..." Sam turned around and saw his brother bent over breathing heavily and he quickly rushed to his side making sure he wouldn't pass out. "Calm down okay."

"Calm down?! Someone stole my car!"

"I have a feeling I know who." Christina said still in the middle of the parking lot.

"Are you looking for a '67 Chevy Impala?" All three Winchesters stood up straighter. Bela Talbot stood wearing a stylish brown trench coat and high heel stilettos. Her brown hair was stylishly brushed and she looked more amused to see the three of them then they seeing her.

"What did you do to it?!" Dean growled making Bela beam.

"I had it towed." She said simply.

"Why?!"

"It was in a tow-away zone." She said matter of fact.

"No it wasn't." Dean said afraid of what she would say next.

"It was when I was done with it." Christina and Sam pushed and pulled on Dean to stop him from strangling Bella in public.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked his eyes narrowing.

"I have business here." Bela said with a slight hiss.

"Then you must be "Alex" Gertrude talk about." Christina said her voice even and low. Bela made a face like the mix of a smile and sucking on a lemon.

"Yes I am, and thank you for telling the old Bag that the case wasn't closed. Now she stopped the payment and demands answers."

"'How do you sleep at night?" Sam asked the grip on Dean's shoulder to keep him from fainting.

"On silk sheets, naked and surrounded by money." Bela glanced at the Winchesters as they finally released Dean who looked to be doing better. "Honestly I expected that kind of attitude from Dean maybe Christina. But you Sam?"

"You shot me." He growled.

"Oh calm down it was just a flesh wound. You healed up nicely." Bela said acting as though Sam was making a mountian out of a mole hill. "Besides, I think you shouldn't waist your time yelling at me and get to your car before they find the arsenal in the trunk." She sauntered away making all three Winchesters growl.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asked his voice dangerous.

"Not in public." Sam stated his voiced annoyed not at what Dean had said, but about their current situation.

"Yeah, Dean." Christina said her voice just as dangerous. "Besides all our weapons are in the car."

Dean rubbed his face before stomping away saying very low and dark, "Bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to be taking some creative liberties in this chapter, because you don't know how the Winchesters got the Impala back, which is now fifty this year! I love you BABY! But up until they reach the second victim's house in the episode it would be all my work, even though the show, characters and all other things supernatural belong to the creators.**

 **Chapter Two**

Dean, stomped at a fast pace grumbling curses as he walked while Sam kept up shaking his head trying to make sure Dean didn't pass out by the furry he felt when his car was taken from underneath him. Christina was the only one that struggled to keep up with her brothers. She practically had to jog to keep up, so by the time the three Winchesters arrived at the impound lot their car was towed to she was out of breath and sweating even when she wore a sleeveless shirt underneath her FBI outfit jacket.

"You need to work out more." Dean said as Christina's legs nearly crumbled beneath her weight as they stopped inside the impound lot to pay for the tow.

"Shut...up..." She gasped her eyes narrow with annoyance. "You two have freakishly long legs!"

"Here the ticket sir," the man who worked at the impound said holding up a small pink slip and handed it to Dean. "She's in the back." Dean forced a smile and they walked out of the building.

Dean was beaming when they arrived at the Impala who's sleek metal frame had no dent or scratch and he was very happy. "Hello beautiful," Dean sung gently caressing his fingers on top of the roof of the car. "Did you miss me?"

"Can't you tell your girlfriend is heartbroken by the look in her headlights?" Christina asked walking to the back door. "Honestly Dean. And you call yourself a ladies man. You can't even see that in her."

"Hey I am very touched by how much, Baby is to me. It just means that I'm more capable of killing Bella with her then with a weapon."

"So you'd use Baby to commit murder?" Sam asked as they close the doors behind them as they climbed in. "You'll take your car down to the junkyard slammer for life without parole while you do the same?"

"Hey she's my bonnie to my clyde." Dean said proudly and in response filled the impound lot with the loud roar from Baby and they drove out leaving only a cloud of dust behind them.

 **~Death Tide~**

"How much money do you have?" Dean asked as they slowly drove through a very quiet neighborhood later that night. "Hopefully you guys got cash."

"I only got cards on me." Sam said as he had pulled out his wallet.

"I got ten bucks." Christina admitted. "You know if you guys quit getting into trouble with the law I think we'd be better off."

"Hey how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Dean grumbled.

"Look I'm sorry I brought it up. But I like to think we'd have cash if Bella didn't shoot Sam in the arm." All three Winchesters nodded in agreement. "Also if you hadn't spent it all in Vegas I think we'd be better off as well." Sam smiled over at Dean who had gone red in the face.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled before pulling off to the side of the he road as they could discuss what to do and let people drive past. "Well, our two options are one use the cards and get caught by the feds. Or two we can camp out in the car."

"Or we can squat." Christina said pointing at a old looking house right next to them. "Looks to be empty and the driveways covered." Dean shrugged and pulled into the driveway.

 **~Death Tide~**

The house was easy to break in as Christina effortlessly opened up the door and the three walked in. They each took a direction trying to find a good place to sleep, if they had water and if the power still worked. When none of the water worked or power, Sam and Dean hoped to god that their sister had at least found something they could sleep on that wasn't bug infested or moldy.

"I got good news and bad news." She said walking into the living room where Sam and Dean were finishing pulling on different shirts.

"Bad news first." Dean said and Christina shivered. "We got to share a bed."

"What's the good news?" Sam asked his eyes narrow with curiosity.

"There's a king size bed and three pillows." Dean and Sam looked at each other then shrugged. They were too tired to argue and Dean was still on his anger high from earlier.

"Well, I guess it would have to do for now." Dean said and his siblings nodded.

 **~Death Tide~**

Dean snored on his edge of the bed while Sam slept on the other end making Christina suffer by being placed in the middle. Her arms were forced to be wrapped around her shoulders like a mummy in a sarcophagus. She understandably couldn't fall asleep.

"You still awake?" Sam asked before sitting up and turning to face Christina who nodded before she sat up careful not to wake Dean up. "Sorry that we made you sleep in the middle."

"Don't worry about it." Christina said with a small yawn. "Had this happen back at home with Stan and Alex. But they weren't fighting with each other Stan was sick and Alex had a nightmare."

"So you're okay with being the Switzerland border?" Sam asked and she nodded.

"It's okay." Christina shrugged, "But I sometimes it sucks. Especially when Dean gets the farts at night." Dean grunted in his sleep as if he could hear what she had said but when he didn't dignify with a response, Sam and Christina were left to agree he had fallen asleep. "Want to talk downstairs?" She asked feeling uncomfortable. "I just need to let the bed air out before I lay back down."

"Good idea." Sam agreed, and he and Christina quietly padded out of the room, down the stairs and into the livingroom. "So...what do you want to talk about?"

"You know exactly what." Christina said sitting down at the table and looked up at her older brother.

"You got to give me a bit more-"

"You making the stupid move and using one of our bullets on that crossroad demon."

"Oh...you also want me to ask why you told Dean?"

"I'd be happy to tell you. But first you tell me what you were planning on doing. Did you really think that crossroad demon was going to gladly give you the name of the demon that holds Dean's contract?"

"I thought I could at least make her think of a good compromise."

"Like what Sam? She tells you who holds the contract for your soul or you blow her brains out?"

"You sound just like Dean." Sam groaned pacing in the small alcove near the large front window that was thankfully blocked by a large piece of wood.

"Sam, I'm not trying to score points for him or you. I hate it as much as you that I play both sides of the field. But I worry about you too. Dean's year ending is not only going to affect you but me as well. Do you not see that I'm scared shit-less that I'm going to be loosing another family member?"

"Then help me. Help me get more information on who's holding Dean's contract." Christina sighed heavily and peered up the stairs to where their brother slept in the bed. "Christy, come on. You got to help me. After Dean dies and you get married I'll have nobody."

"Oh stop that." Christina grumbled. "You think I'll be happy knowing my older brother's burning in hell while the other one is slowly drinking himself to death? Trying to sell his soul because he wants his brother back?"

"You know I'll never do that."

"Well, you try to do that a couple of weeks ago!" Christina's shrill was loud enough to make Sam shake while not loud enough to wake up Dean. "Sam, you're not the only one trying to find a way to solve Dean's problem. But think this through. We only have a few bullets. And if we go killing every crossroads that refuses to help we won't have any bullets left to kill the one holding Dean's contract."

Sam shook his head slowly. and his sister let out a sigh. "It's a start at least." Sam said finally.

"It's a start into a world of madness, Sam. Now because I'm riled up I'm going for a walk. Talk to you later." Sam watched as his sister walked back up the stairs and back down after she pulled on her shoes and her jacket before walking out of the house to walk down the street.

 **~Death Tide~**

The cold night air felt good on Christina's face as she continued to walk down the quiet dark streets. A few feet behind her she could hear the soft purring of a car engine. She stopped to check to make sure it wasn't Bela but when red and blue lights began to flicker she ruled out Bela.

"Can I help you officers?" Christina asked trying to shoot them a innocent smile as they had pulled to a stop beside her.

"Just wanting to see why you're up past curfew?" The driver said and while the partner took no time in checking her ass.

"Oh, I'm sorry, officers. Is it past curfew?" She asked innocently trying to play the blonde, which wasn't that hard to do. "I'm so sorry, you see, I was staying at a friend's place and I got a little lost on time. I thought it was still way before curfew and declined a ride. But I'm sure if you were to drop me off near the end of the street-"

"All units be advised we have a 10-54 at address 879 Lake Front Road." The two looked at each other while the passenger looked back at Christina who tried to act as thought she had no idea what the radio had called for."

"Am I in trouble?" She asked.

Before the driver could respond, his radio once again popped to life. "All units we have 10-56. Repeat all units we have a 10-56 at 879 Lake Front Road." The driver picked up his walkie-talkie and spoke that he received the news and that he was on his way.

"You're getting off with a warning. I'd advise you go back to your friend's house."

"Yes officers." Christina said and headed back for the house she and her brothers had been squatting the address 879 Lake Front Road echoing off in her head. She had a feeling it was the same M.O. as their first victim and she wanted to make sure her and her brothers could stop it before there was another victim.


	3. Chapter 3

**There's somethings that are added while there's a lot of things from Supernatural, which I do not own, if this isn't up in the chapters then know that I have a lot of things on my mind and I don't always remember to place this disclaimer before my chapter. Also side note, I write fan fic not for fame, glory or money. I do this for fun and for compliments because I honestly do like to feel like I'm entertaining someone out there. So Thank you in advance.**

 **Chapter Three**

Christina let out a sigh of relief when she walked into the house her brothers and her been squatting. When the door closed Sam looked up from his laptop and Dean came running in, a towel being rubbed into his hair. "Where have you been?" He asked when she cam and sat down at the table.

"I needed a walk." Christina said glancing at Sam who lowered his eyes and continued to type on his laptop. "Got stopped by some curfew police, man they made me feel like a teenager again."

"Get to the point." Dean pressed not sensing the tension between his brother and sister.

"Anyways, I overheard on their radio someone died of an apparent suicide. And it's not that far from here."

"So some person killed themselves. I hardly think-"

"Dean it's from the upper class here in town." Christina said her face emotionless. "Look it up. I'm pretty sure there's going to be reporters and such there already."

"At five in the morning?! I don't think-"

"Man found dead from drowning from a sink." Sam said making Dean stop and start to growl when his sister started to get the 'I told you so' look on her face.

"Alright. Suit up both of you." Dean rolled his eyes as he stomped his way up the stairs and into the bedroom slamming the door closed behind him.

"Do you feel better after your walk?" Sam asked and Christina nodded.

"Yes I am. Made me realize that us fighting is a complete waste of time and I'm sorry for us both being stubborn. I guess it's the curse of the Winchester."

"Tell me about it." Sam muttered with a small smile.

"How long has Dean been up?"

"He woke up a few minutes after you left. Came down when the bed was cold. Because we accidentally pushed the blankets off of him."

"He's such a girl." Christina giggled checking behind her in case Dean was standing there.

"Yes he is." Sam nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna see if I could grab my clothes, and go change I guess." Christina headed upstairs and knocked a couple of times on the door. Dean came down his tie wrapped around his neck and the door slammed shut. Sam went back to looking over what any new information on their new victim.

 **~Death Tide~**

The house was full of cops and reporters as the Impala pulled behind several police cars. Dean, Sam and Christina climbed out of the Impala and flashed their FBI badges as they walked over towards the yellow police tape. The officer nodded and allowed the three to go inside.

Christina was the first to noticed the familiar chocolate colored hair and accent of Bela Talbot talking to a young man who looked distraught. She gently tapped her brother's chests and they noticed Bela too.

"I...I don't u-understand how this could happen." The young man said tears were beginning to pour out of his eyes. "The police said he drowned. But I'm not sure how he could."

"Mr. Warren," Bela said gently rubbing his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Now would you tell me one more time about this ship your brother saw?"

Dean grumbled something under his breath as he lead his two siblings towards Bela and Mr. Warren. The two of them glanced up as the three Winchesters flashed their badges at them. "Ma'am I think this young man has been through enough. I think you're done here."

"But I have some more questions, I would like to ask." Bela said hiding the anger in her voice from Mr. Warren.

"No you don't ma'am." Sam said straightening the front of his suit jacket looking more professional.

Bela shot daggers at Sam and Dean while talking to Mr. Warren, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Warren." Sam and Dean watched as Bela turned to leave the room.

"Sorry you had to deal with that." Christina said her voice raising slightly. "They're like Roaches." Bela turned and glared but kept walking out of the house.

"So we couldn't help but over hear you said something about your brother seeing a ship?" Sam asked walking Mr. Warren away so the four of them could talk in somewhat privacy.

"Yeah, that's right." Mr. Warren said looking slightly confused.

"He tell you what it looked like?" Dean asked seeing Christina pull out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Well, it was an old...Yankee clipper. I think it was a smuggling vessel. It had a rakish topsail a barkentine rigging. Even had an angel figurehead on the bow."

"That's a lot of details from what you said your brother saw." Sam mentioned looking over the notes his sister was writing.

"Well, we were driving one night, and I saw it too." Mr. Warren saw the Winchesters looking at each other each other before looking back at Mr. Warren.

"Mr. Warren did you know anyone by the name of Shelia Case?" Christina asked while Sam turned to look out in the parking lot.

"No, who is she?" Mr. Warren asked.

"She was someone that died in a similar fashion." Christina said solemnly. Dean grabbed her arm and she glanced at him.

"We'll keep in touch, Mr. Warren. Thank you so much for your time." Dean said quickly pulling his sister away.

"Have a good day." Sam added before sprinting over towards Dean.

"What the hell?" Christina asked as Dean pushed her towards the car. "Did I ask the wrong thing?"

"No," Dean said as they climbed into the car. "Bela was going to blow our cover because she's upset we told her to leave. That heartless bitch." Dean pulled away quickly before any of the police could call in their vehicle.

"Well, at least we know who our next victim is." Sam said already taking off his tie. "Let's see what we can do to make sure he doesn't end up like Shelia or his brother."

"I like that idea." Dean said and he stepped on the gas.

 **~Death Tide~**

Sam and Dean were standing at the trunk loading shotguns with rock salt bullets, while Christina sat in the back seat of the car pulling on pants and then slipping her feet inside some better comfortable shoes, when a twig snapped behind them.

"I see you got your car back." Bela's voice made Sam and Dean slowly turn around both of them still holding their weapons.

"Do you think it's smart of you to come up while I'm still holding a gun?" Dean asked cocking the shotgun but Bela didn't seem intimidated.

"Now, now." Bela said like a scolding mother. "Mind your blood pressure boys."

"Mind your business." Christina said closing the back door of the impala.

"Got enough to I.D. the boat?" Bela asked her voice not amused the by attitude.

"That guy saw that boat back there." Sam said slamming the trunk barely missing Christina's fingers as she had tossed her backpack inside.

"Yeah, so?"

"So he's going to die. We have to save him."

"Oh, how sweet." Bela mocked.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked.

"You three need to realize that he will not be saved in time."

"Well," Dean started but his face started to become red when he was started to think of something to say.

"At least we have souls." Christina said evenly adjusting her jacket to hide the pistol in the back of her jeans. "So we're going to try."

Christina had already climbed into the back seat when Dean stood and stared at Bela. "Why are you so synical? What, did daddy not hug you enough?"

"Did yours?" Bela countered. Sam and Dean glared and Bela looked unphased. "Oh, don't you dare look at me like that. You're a stone throw away from being a serial killer. At least in my line of work I get paid. Now which is healthier?"

"Just leave us alone Bela." Sam growled his eyes narrowing. "We have work to do."

"Right, don't want to make it 0-3 now do you?" She smiled and left Sam and Dean climbed into the Impala after Bela left.

 **~Death Tide~**

The Impala sat like a shadow out front of Mr. Warren's house while Sam was looking over the folder he had accumulated to get more information on Warren and his brother. Christina moved the salt filled rifle into a better position for a quicker access.

"So what do we know about these guys?" Dean asked leaning forward to get a better look of Mr. Warren's residence.

"Well, let me see." Sam said flipping a few papers. "Peter and his brother are clean."

"Anything good?"

"Lots. Both of them were Duke University graduates. No criminal records, but a few speeding tickets."

"Anything else?" Christina asked peering over his shoulder.

"Looks like they inherited their father's real estate a few years ago."

"Really how much?" Dean asked and Sam gave his sister a look which she just moved back in the back of the impala to keep an eye out.

"$112 million." Sam said and Dean whistled. "But I'm not sure how they're connected with Sheila. Besides seeing the Ghost ship."

"Maybe there isn't a connection." Dean suggested. "I mean, maybe it's just bad luck."

"There's just got to be something." Sam said.

"Speaking of something," Christina said leaning forward in the back seat. "Looks like we've been spotted."

Peter Warren walked out of the house and walked to the security gate making all three Winchesters getting out of the car. "What are you guys doing here?" Peter asked his voice in hysterics. "You're not cops. Not dressed like that and driving that piece of crap car."

"Hey no need to be nasty." Dean said gently patting the roof of the impala.

"Look we are cops. We-we're just undercover." Sam was stumbling to gain control over the situation. "We think you might be in danger."

"Danger?" Peter Warren asked his eyes shifting from the three people that were now standing in front of him. "Danger from what?"

"If you were to calm down and let us talk," Christina said her voice soothing. "We can discuss that."

"You three need to leave me alone!" It was the first time their sister wasn't able to calm down anyone, as Peter Warren rushed to his car, climbed in and started to drive to the driveway.

"Stop you're making a big mistake!" Sam screamed.

"You idiot! We're trying to help you." Christina yelled back as they tried to find where the driveway exits to try and cut Peter off.

"That doesn't sound good." Dean said as the car began to sputter and die right on the driveway. They saw Peter freak out as he looked in his backseat.

"Looks like he's got company!" Christina yelled grabbing the rifle from the back seat. She tossed it towards Dean who lead them towards the car. Peter was sitting staring at a man who had wet hair stuck to his face. He was reaching Peter while Sam and Christina tried to pry open the front door to try and save Peter, who was now starting to convulse and spit up water, trying desperately to breath.

"Get away from him!" Sam yelled smacking the window. The spirit of the soaked guy looked angry at them but it wasn't until they saw Dean on the other side of the car.

"Get down!" Dean yelled, leveled off and Sam pulled Christina's head down as the sound glass shattering filled their ears. Sam and Christina heard the door unlock and they jumped into action pulling the door open and helping the slumped over Peter Warren out of the car and onto the ground.

Instantly Sam and Christina started to do CPR on him. Dean moved around and stared at his younger siblings trying desperately to save Peter. But after five minutes of trying their shoulder lowered and Dean, in anger kicked the car door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"That's right," the man on the radio said. "What started as a mild blip on the radar is now going to turn in to a massive storm front. Expect loud thunder and lightning as well as heavy rainfall."

Dean reached over and shut off the radio. All three of them were silent. They couldn't save Peter Warren. Sam was taking it especially hard. "Look, I hate to say this," Dean said pulling off and heading to a quiet secluded area. "But we can't save everyone."

Sam's head slowly nodded. "You're right Dean." Dean stopped the car and Sam got out leaving his siblings to look at each other then both climb out of the car. "I can't save anyone." Sam's voice was quiet as he shook his head.

"Sam you're not the only one that couldn't save him." Christina said gently patting his shoulder. "You at least tried to save him."

"Stop trying to make me feel better." Sam grumbled and slid out of the Impala. Dean rolled his eyes and jumped out of the car. "Dean just leave me alone for a minute."

"Oh hell no." Dean fought back. "Sam I'm sick of this poor poor pitiful me crap!"

"What am I supposed to feel like Dean?" Sam yelled making Christina hesitant as she climbed out of the impala. "I couldn't save any of those people back in Cold Oak. I couldn't save Peter. I'm not supposed to save you! How am I supposed to feel like?!"

"Not a freakin' baby!" Dean screamed. Christina stayed back at the Impala. Knowing her brothers were close to throwing fists. "Sam. We. Can't. Save. Everyone. You tried to save those kids back in Cold Oak. And you know what you got for your efforts?"

"You selling your soul to bring me back from the dead." Sam finished and Dean nodded reluctantly. "I don't know man, I just wish you left me dead. We be better off."

"You don't know that." Christina said taking cautious steps towards her brothers. "For all we know we'd be in a whole lot worse shape if you had stayed dead. For one thing Hell's Gates will still be open there be a lot more demons and those seven deadly sins we took out would be even more difficult. I guess the one good side effect we wouldn't have to deal with you making lovey-dovey faces at Ruby." Dean nodded in agreement.

"I haven't been making lovey-dovey faces at Ruby." Sam growled glaring at his siblings.

"The point is Sam, we'd be a mess without you." Dean said. "So yeah, I only have a few more months left and I'm okay with that. Let's get off this 'we lost another innocent' and try and get this thing taken care of before more people are killed."

"Yeah." Sam said as he headed towards the Impala. He stopped for a moment to get a quick hug from his sister before climbing back in the car.

 **~Death Tide~**

It was mid-morning when the Winchesters received a knock on the front door. Dean instantly reached for his gun while Sam and Christina did the same. Dean carefully twisted the front door and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Oh my god." Bela's voice drifted through the house. "You three are actually squatting here?" She looked at the three Winchesters who still had their guns raised. "Charming. And I thought you had some taste." Bela said to Dean.

"What are you doing here Bela?" Dean asked his gun ready to fire.

"I'm here to help you three out." She said brushing off a small corner of the table and sat down on the edge looking disgusted at the dirt on her hand. Slowly Dean, Sam and Christina put their weapons away.

"Why would you need help from a small group of serial killers?" Dean asked grumpily folding his arms across his chest.

"Come on now, can't you take a little tease?" Bela said fluttering her eyes. "Besides, I didn't come here to make you feel bad for last night. I come bearing gifts."

"Gifts?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I've ID'd your ship." Bela said pulling a portfolio from underneath her coat.

* * *

The three Winchesters and Bela were hovering over the opened portfolio and its contents. "The _Espirito Santo_ a merchant vessel ship with quite the colorful history." Bela said placing one hand on her hip. "It's said that in 1859 a crewman was charged with treason, sent to a kangaroo court and hung at 37."

"That explains the 37 year cycle." Sam said making Bela give a rare approved look.

"Aren't you a sharp tack." Bela said with a small smile before pushing back a few paper. "I think I have a picture of our unlucky chap...here we go." She pulled out a small black and white photo and handed it to Dean.

"Wasn't he our ghost friend from the car?" Dean asked handing the picture to Sam and Christina peered over his arm to take a look.

"You saw him?" Bela asked her face confused and scared.

"Yeah, but he was missing his right hand."

"Hand of glory." Christina muttered then reached for her cellphone. "I'll be right back."

"Where..." Dean stared before she ran out of the house.

"Isn't she a smart cookie. Too bad it hadn't told her looks." Bela said making both Sam and Dean growl. "Our fellow was cremated except for his right hand. Which, as she just said, was made in a hand of glory."

"Hand of Glory?" Dean asked. "I think I got that at my Thai massage last week." Dean started to laugh.

"Dean. The right hand is a serious occult object." Sam said getting really excited. "It's very powerful."

"So they say." Bela said the unmistakable lust for powerful objects in her voice.

"It also counts as remains." Dean added snapping.

"But how is the ghost choosing victims?"

"Who cares?" Bela asked getting annoyed. "Let's find it destroy it and get rid of this whole bloody thing."

"Why do you care?" Dean asked.

"Because I know where it is."

"Where's that?" Sam questioned.

"Sea Pines Museum." Bela said softly. "It's a bit of macabre bit of marine history. However, I do need both of your's help."

"What kind of help?" Sam asked. Bela only replied by smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a mix of stuff from the episode and some of it is not and original work. Please comment and enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five**

"Come on Dean," Bela called from down the stairs of the house. It was dark outside, the hint of rain hung in the air. Candles lit the area giving it a more of a couple fighting off the power outage then people getting ready for a party. Bela's black evening gown and expensive jewelry was tugged and pulled until they were in their perfect positions. "Sam should be on his way to the museum...with his date." She had a slight smile in her voice.

"I look ridiculous." Dean's comment came from upstairs. He was alone with Bela while his siblings had other ways of getting into the museum.

"Oh come on. What are you a woman?" Bela asked Dean remained silent. "Do I have to come up there?"

"No," Dean sighed annoyed. Bela leaned on the table waiting for her date to come down the stairs. Perfect polished black shoes was followed by a man, who normally looked good in a t-shirt and jeans looked deadly in a freshly pressed tuxedo, bow-tie and all. Dean Winchester looked amazing in the tux but he didn't feel like he was. "Come on and say it." Dean said his arms open waiting for the insults. "I look ridiculous."

"That's not what I see." Bela said giving Dean a once over a sly smile spreading across her face. "You know, when this is over. We should come back and have angry sex."

Dean looked up surprised, then smug and finally defensive as he folded his arms the tux's sleeve still loose but tight enough to see the muscles that rippled underneath. "Don't objectify me." He snapped shaking his head like a teenager sick to see someone kiss in front of him. "Come on. Let's just get this over with."

"Fine with me." Bela said linking arms with him as they walked out of the house.

 **~Death Tide~**

The Sea Pines Museum was splendidly lit while soft dancing music was playing from the doors. Bela touched up her lipstick before Dean forced himself to be the gentleman and helped her out of the Impala before a valet came and gently took the Impala away to an available parking spot. Dean looked pained as he walked away watching the sleek black car vanishing around a corner before they walked into the museum.

Bela smiled at the door greeter holding out their ticket Gertrude had happily gotten for them.

"Still can't see why you didn't ask for three." Dean grumbled chewing cow-like on a piece of gum he had thrown into his mouth to calm down his nerves.

"Why three?" Bela asked in mock confusion. "Oh right for your sister. She simply said she didn't need one. Clearly she had another way inside that didn't require my help." Bela looked over inside the ballroom and saw Christina dancing with a nicely cleaned man. "But don't worry, she did find herself-" she heard the soft popping coming from Dean's mouth. "Are you chewing gum?" Dean smiled sheepishly showing Bela the piece of white gum in between his teeth as he grinned. "You know this is a very expensive place. I do wish you don't embarrass me." Dean took the hint as Bela was trying to find Sam but turned around to see Dean sticking his gum on a champagne fountain. He turned around after depositing the gum and smiled at Bela who rolled her eyes and walked into the ballroom followed closely by Dean.

Dean felt out of place and uncomfortable, until he saw his brother dancing very nervously with Gertrude Case who tried desperately to woo Sam but was enjoying the look of Sam playing hard to get.

"I see you and your date are off to a good start." Dean said with a chuckle making Sam give him a sideways glare. "Do you mind if I steal my friend here for just a few minutes, Mrs. Case?" He asked making Sam sigh in relief.

"That's fine with me." Gertrude said giving Sam a sideways wink. "Don't stay away too long." She gave a growl and as Sam and Dean walked away he shivered.

"My god, she's surprisingly strong for an older woman." Sam said before glaring at Bela who was surveying the stairs for guards.

"Looks like you were enjoying yourself." Dean said with a smart ass grin. "Anyways this place looks very uncrashable. How exactly are we to do this?"

"Don't worry I have it covered." Bela said and smiled as Christina, who was wearing a very slinky silver dress walked up her arm linked inside a tall man with a familiar face. "My Christina you look stunning." Bela said before looking up at the man and looked back at Christina. "What would your husband think when he finds out you are in this kind of place?"

"I'm not sure," Christina said without skipping a beat. "I know it's pretty hard to call someone husband when he hasn't even proposed now wouldn't it?"

"Just give it time." Stan smiled before shaking Dean's and Sam's hands. "It's good to see you again."

"Like wise." Dean shook Stan's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom comes to this every year and asked me to come and help her this year." Stan said making Christina smiled and left to grab two glasses of champagne. "Oh thanks" Stan said smiling. "Well its good to see you guys but I got to go say hi to people."

"I'll see you in a few." Christina said giving Stan a quick kiss on the cheek. Stan walked away and Christina turned to look at her brothers and Bela. "The hand of Glory is upstairs third room on the left."

"How do you know that?" Bela asked clearly upset that Christina knew about where the item was instead of grabbing it. "And why didn't you take it?"

"Well to answer your first question, I was here for a good two hours waiting for you to show up and security is tight. You won't be able to sneeze without them knowing about it."

"Maybe for you." Bela smirked and lead Dean to the stairs just to stop short and fall to the ground.

"Is she alright?" A very nervous waiter asked as Dean looked confused.

"Yeah, she has a severe shellfish allergy." Dean stammered and glanced over at the tray full of food. "Is there crab in there?" He asked pointing at the food and grabbed one when the waiter shook his head unsure what he was witnessing. "Oh." He grabbed one before shoving it into his mouth. "These are great by the way." He swallowed making Sam and Christina, who were watching from afar look embarrassed. "Is there a place were I can place her?"

"Uh...upstairs." The waiter flagged a security guard who came down and helped Dean and the unconscious Bela. Before Christina and Sam could help in the charade that was clearly going on, Gertrude Case showed up to take Sam away back to the dance floor much to his great annoyance. Christina stood there and stared off into space for a few minutes before seeing Dean sneak across the upper floor before stepping inside one of the state rooms.

"Would you like a drink?" Stan's voice made her stop and look at him surprised.

"I'm good thanks." She said quickly seeing the security guard, who had vanished to take care of a scuffle from outside, walk back up to look in on the two that he had lead upstairs. "You know what Stan, I think you should be getting back to your parent's place. I'm going to be staying late and I don't want to keep you."

"Are you sure everything's okay? You said you had something to get here?"

"It's for the case we're on. I don't want you to be here and get involved."

"A case? What's going on?" Stan set down his empty champagne flute before taking Christina's hand and walking her back into the ballroom.

"Stan, I don't want to discuss this. I don't want you involved."

"Chriss, we've been trying to stay in contact with each other. Now spill." Christina looked over at her brother Sam who was trying to keep his lips as far away as possible from his date.

"Fine. Three people have been found dead. Both of them drowned. Their loved ones claim they saw a ghost ship."

"Then why did you agree to come here? What's here that you need?"

"Stan, please." She shook her head but Stan pulled her closer. "The Hand of Glory."

Stan swung her out before pulling her back inside his arms. "You do realize I can get you and your brother's arrested. That's stealing private property."

"Stan, people are dead. This hand of glory will keep haunting this town and kill more people." Stan stopped and lead Christina over towards the edge. "You need to believe me that I didn't want to tell you. But-" She turned her attention to Dean and Bela walking over towards Sam and then looked back at Stan. "I'll talk to you later? I got to go."

"Yeah, fine." Stan said his voice low with disappointment. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you Chriss."

"I love you too, Stan." Christina said before making her way towards her brothers and Bela.

"Going to take Ms. Case here home." Bela said as Gertrude was trying to throw herself drunkenly towards Sam. "Thank you for your help Dean."

"You got it?" Sam asked and Dean reached into his jacket pocket and nodded. "Well, let's go then."

 **~Death Tide~**

The house was quiet when the three Winchesters walked inside. As soon as they entered Dean reached into his jacket pocket and his face fell.

"What?" Sam asked looking horrified. Even Christina looked confused.

"That bitch." Dean grumbled pulling out a ship in a bottle instead of the hand of glory he had risked his freedom for. "I"m going to kill her now." Dean said setting the ship in the bottle carefully on the table amongst the candle stubs.

"Great. Now what?" Sam asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged, before he angerly got out of his tuxedo jacket.

"We can try and find another way of ending this curse." Christina said with a soft voice and a shrug. Sam and Dean looked at each other before they got busy with research.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for those who have read this story. This had been a struggle to write because of some personal issues I've been having. Please note some of the quotes are from the actual episodes. While some are in place to fit the situation with my original character. Also the joke at the very end was made my Jared Padalecki who said it at one of the conventions he was at. Please enjoy and comment and look out for the next installment entitles "Cold Blood" based on the episode " Bad Blood" **

**Chapter 6**

Sam was running some research with some help from hacking into a neighbor's internet. Dean was reading in his dad's journal while Christina was texting Bobby wanting some answers when there was a knock on the door. Nobody moved instead just stared at the door. After a few more minutes and Dean slowly opened up the door his face cold and angry. Sam and Christina stood in the doorway all three of the Winchesters had their arms across their chest.

"Look I'm sorry to you all." Bela said her eyes full of regret. "But I need your help. I'm willing to pay you top dollar."

"Why should we help you?" Christina asked. "Or even trust you?" Bela's face loward.

"You saw the ship didn't you?" Sam asked slowly and Bela nodded looking scared.

"You do realize you sold the one thing that could save you?" Dean said and Bela was taking offense to that. "Can you get it back?"

"I can't." Bela said tearfully. "It's halfway across the ocean by now."

"Okay, so now we need to see why you are targeted." Dean said and Sam walked over towards his laptop and sat down.

"Way ahead of you. I might have found a connection." He pulled up two newspaper articles. "This was an article about three years ago. Turns out Sheila was in a car accident that killed her cousin."

"And the Warren brothers?" Dean asked.

"Well, according by Ms Case, their father's accident was suspicious."

"So you're sticking to your girlfriend's word? That's very sweet of you Sam." Bela teased only to get dark glares from Dean and Christina even though they too wanted to poke fun at Sam.

"So," Christina said clearing her throat. "By what you're saying is that these victims were involved with someone in their family's death?" Sam nodded, and they turned to look at Bela.

"So," Dean said folding his arms across his chest. "Who did you kill Bela? Your dad? Little sister perhaps?"

"It's none of your business." Bela snapped.

"Well, in that case, have a great life. Or whatever's left of it." He grabbed his jacket and the action made his two siblings stare at him. They shrugged and gathered their items leaving Bela to follow them to the door.

"You can't just leave me here alone." Bela cried tears sliding down her face. Sam lowered his head moved by her fear. "Please. I need your help."

"Our help? How could a few serial killers help you?" Dean asked his voice deepening.

"Look I admit, what I said was harsh. But it doesn't deserve a death sentence." Bela said her eyes narrowing into a silent plea.

"You're not going to die, Bela." Christina said softly.

"But you have to tell us what you did Bela." Sam said.

"You won't understand." Bela said shaking her head. "Nobody did. I'll deal with it myself."

"Well, just a reminder you lost the only thing that could save you." Dean said and Bela nodded.

"Well, actually Dean, maybe not everything." Everyone turned to look at Sam.

 **~Death Tide~**

The sound of thunder was coming closer as the smell of rain filled the sky. The alter they had sat up was ready decked out with candles and all four of them pulled up collars on their coats to try and protect them from the elements.

"Okay, we need to hurry, Sam." Bela said nervous about what would happen. "Unless you're wanting me to die."

"Bela, shut up." Christina said trying to keep the candles from getting burned out. "You got yourself into this mess, and we are trying to help you out." The last candle was lit and Sam opened up the book.

"Everything ready?" Sam questioned, and Christina nodded.

"How do we know this would work?" Bela asked as Sam cleared his throat to speak.

"We don't," Dean answered he was leaning on a gravestone, his sawed-off shotgun leaning against his shoulder. "But, what's to loose if we fail?"

"You know-" Bela was countering when Christina covered her mouth just as Sam began to read the spell.

The sky exploded with a loud clash of thunder making everyone jump at the noise. Soon the first large drops of rain fell dropping onto them drenching them almost instantly.

"Sam! Start reading!" Dean yelled over the howl of the wind. His shotgun was cocked and ready to fire while Christina helped her brother look out for whatever Sam was beginning to read.

"Aziel, Castiel, Lamisniel, Rabam. Ehrley, et balam, ego vos conuro, per deum verum, per deum vivum." Sam paused his eyes dancing back and forth trying to catch anything that shouldn't be there. "Cuivos cuaves eos supermontes et per eum, qui adam, et avum formovit. Et per eum."

"Stay close!" Dean shouted over the thunder and wind. If they hadn't seen Sam's mouth moving up and down, they would assumed he had stopped reciting. But every once in a while they will hear some Latin word or two before the elements cloaked it.

"Right there!" Bela screamed her hand shooting out her finger straight pointing at a figure that appeared behind Christina, who whipped around but was thrown against some headstones a few feet away before turning his sights on Dean who lifted his gun his finger pressed on the trigger. He received the same treatment as Christina. Bela shook as the figure turned to look at her. His only good hand lifted gently brushed against her skin making it cold. Deep choking heaves began to fly out of Bela's mouth as water began to pour out of it. Dean and Christina rushed to her side.

"Sammy! Read faster!" Christina screamed as Dean bent Bela down to help her with expelling the large amounts of water. Sam's loud Latin reading picked up speed as the wind and weather worsened. Bela's heaves are slowing down as she's loosing consciousness. Suddenly, as Dean and Christina fought to keep Bela from passing out, the creaking of a ship soon filled the area. Another entity appeared looking well kept and wearing a captain's uniform he stood looking at the other entity as it appeared.

"You..." the handlless ghost said pointing his remaining hand and his whole body shook with anger. "You killed me!"

"Brother I'm sorry," the captian pleaded ghostly tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry!"

"Die!" The one handed ghost rushed after the captian and they collided with each other. The sound of water splashing caused the winds to die down the rain to change to a drizzle and Bela to cough as her lungs were free from the water.

 **~Death Tide~**

The Winchesters were finishing packing when Bela arrived inside looking tired. They were all tired and sore from their encounters last night.

"You're going to leave without saying goodbye?" Bela asked her hands tucked into her coat pockets.

"Was planning on it." Dean said zipping up his duffel bag. "Not one to say goodbye." He turned to leave the room when he stopped as Bela pulled out three stacks of hundred dollar bills with a 10,000 on each.

"$30,000 for the three of you." Bela took the stack and broke it down by handing each stack toeach of the Winchesters. "It's a thank you for saving my life." Dean looked at the stack of his ten grand his green eyes growing even more green. Bela turned to look at Sam who didn't know what to do with it. "It's also an apology for shooting you." Bela added.

"So what does this make us?" Dean asked seeing that his two siblings were finishing packing their supplies.

"Makes us even...for now." Bela watched as Dean's movements from putting his ten grand into his jacket freeze. "I'm kidding." Bela said her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Well, thanks." Dean nodded and left the house followed by Sam who placed his ten grand into his backpack.

"So," Christina said slapping her ten grand in her palm as if contemplating handing it back to Bela. "Care to explain why you gave us this money? I mean this is only $30,000 out of how ever much you got for the hand of glory."

"It's a gesture. I wanted to be nice after all you did save my life." Bela brushed some of Christina's hair back behind her ear making the young Winchester blush. "You and your brothers. But I can see your fighting to be greatful."

"No, I'm greatful." Christina stammered taking a step back. "I'm just curious if you'll try and rob us again."

"Not for a while." The Impala's horn began to sound through the house and Christina stumbled out of the livingroom. She was going to say something to Bela but when the second round of honks sounded she just rushed out of the house and into the impala.

"What the hell was that, about?" Dean asked seeing his sister placing the stack of cash inside her backpack.

"Nothing let's just drive." Christina said quickly not looking at the house as they drove away.

"So what are you gonna do with you ten grand? Every detail." Dean asked his face wide with a smile.

"Dean you do know where this money came from, right?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Yep! And I know exactly where it's going!" He tossed Sam a map atlas that was already bookmarked on a page with a red circle surrounding their next destination.

"Atlantic City?" Sam asked astonished.

"Yep we're going to Atlantic City, gonna buy myself a chair and play the tables. Always bet on black." Sam shook his head and let out a chuckle. As he turned to look back at his brother his carefree smile was gone. "I am scared." Dean said shaking his head making bother Sam and Christina stare at him. "Yeah I know I'm not the best older brother and I look like I don't care that you two want me to stay. But I'm scared out of my mind about this."

"Don't worry, Dean." Christina said gently tapping his shoulder. "We'll find a way. Isn't that what you told me? We'll find away..."

"Because we're the Winchesters." Sam smiled at his joke and the whole impala broke into laughter.


End file.
